warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Morgenpoots fanfictions/Morgensters Jongen/Steenvuurs Woede
Hallo iedereen, Leuk dat je kijkt bij deze oneshot uit de reeks "Morgensters Jongen". In elke oneshot staat een jong van Morgenster centraal, en deze keer is het de beurt aan Steenvuur. Veel leesplezier! Pootje van Morgenpoot :-) Steenvuurs Woede 700px ‘Goed zo Morgenster, je doet het prima’, murmelde Beekgloed zacht. De Clanleider kreunde en beet zo hard als ze kon op de stok, die de medicijnkat haar had gegeven. Het eerste bundeltje vacht gleed het mos in. ‘Deze is sterk en gezond, een katertje!’ miauwde Beekgloed bemoedigend. ‘Nog maar eentje!’ Morgenster slaakte een lange zucht toen ook het tweede katertje ter wereld kwam. Het hart van de Clanleider stond stil toen ze zag hoe Beekgloed hem ongerust besnuffelde en hem stevig begon te likken. Uiteindelijk miauwde ze aarzelend: ‘Deze is ook sterk en gezond.’ Morgenster keek haar nijdig aan. ‘Beekgloed, ik weet dat je iets achterhoudt. Met leugens kan je mij niet troosten.’ De medicijnkat zuchtte diep. ‘Hij-hij is erg zwak, Morgenster. Ik weet niet of hij de ochtend haalt.’ Pijn flitste door Morgensters ogen bij het zien van de bruine vacht van de kitten. ‘Hij lijkt zo op…’ Beekgloed maakte haar zin af: ‘…Cirkelsteen.’ Beiden moesten ze denken aan Cirkelsteen, de voormalige Clancommandant. En dat niet alleen, hij was ook Morgensters partner en Beekgloeds moeder geweest. Hij was een tijdje geleden gestorven toen hij Dubbellicht, een andere moederkat, redde van een monster. Dubbellicht lag nu naast Morgenster en knikte. ‘Misschien is Steenkit een goede naam?’ stelde de witte poes voor. ‘Ter ere van Cirkelsteen?’ Morgenster keek haar dankbaar aan. ‘Dat is een geweldig idee, je hebt gelijk. En Cirkelsteen zal ervoor zorgen dat hij overleefd.’ ‘Steenpoot, jouw mentor wordt IJzelklauw’, miauwde Morgenster en Steenpoot hoorde de trots in haar stem. ‘IJzelklauw, dit wordt jouw tweede leerling. Geef al jouw kennis en kundigheid door op de nieuwe generatie.’ Steenpoot stapte trots naar voren om de neus van zijn mentor aan te raken. ‘Wij gaan heel ver komen samen’, murmelde die warm en gaf hem een lik over zijn oor. Samen liepen ze terug naar de rest van de katten en hij kon het niet laten om zijn tong uit te steken tegen Schaapkit en Sparrenkit, die jaloers naar hem keken vanuit de kraamkamer. Ik ben nu een leerling, en ik word de beste krijger ooit! dacht hij vastberaden. ‘Maankit, van nu af aan, totdat jij je krijgersnaam hebt verdiend, zal jij bekend staan als Maanpoot. Vlekoog, jij bent de Clancommandant. Geef al jouw kwaliteiten door op je tweede leerling.’ Nu begon de Clan hun nieuwe namen te scanderen: ‘Steenpoot, Maanpoot! Steenpoot, Maanpoot!’ Steenpoot kon er niks aan doen dat hij een beetje jaloezie voelde voor zijn broer, die de commandant als mentor had gekregen. Maar zijn mentor, IJzelklauw, was wel meer ervaren! Met dat in het achterhoofd trippelde hij op de katten af, die allemaal om Maanpoot heen stonden. ‘Je wordt vast een geweldige krijger!’ miauwde Klimstaart, één van de oudsten, en de rest viel hem bij. Steenpoot staarde een beetje beteuterd naar zijn poten, maar Morgenster sprong op hem af. ‘Ik ben zo trots op je!’ miauwde ze en wreef ruw met haar kop tegen de zijne aan. Hij kon een blij gesnor niet onderdrukken. Er was ten minste nog één kat in de Clan die hem vergaf wat er met Nachtbloem was gebeurd. ‘Steenkit, hou vol!’ Hoopvol tilde hij zijn kop op toen hij zag hoe Nachtpoot over de tak aan kwam trippelen. Ze pakte hem bij zijn nekvel en smeet hem op de rotsen, de smak deed alle lucht uit zijn longen persen. Plotseling hoorde hij een onheilspellend gekraak en zag hoe zijn zus in de diepte stortte. ‘Neeeee!’ gilde hij en deed zijn ogen open. Hij was weg bij de wilde rivier en de rotswand, hij lag in het zachte mos van het leerlingenhol. Maanpoot stond over hem heen gebogen met een bezorgd gezicht en Sparrenpoot en Klaverpoot werden met knipperende ogen wakker. Alleen Schorspoot lag nog te pitten, zijn snorharen bewogen in zijn slaap. ‘Laat me met rust!’ snauwde Steenpoot opeens tegen Maanpoot en rende het hol uit. In het midden van het kamp bleef hij hijgend staan. De droom kwam elke keer terug, en kwelde hem net zoveel als de groeven die de gebeurtenis in het geheugen van diverse krijgers had achtergelaten. Hij zou dit nooit van zich af kunnen schudden, hij moest ermee leren leven. De open plek was bezaaid met bloed en plukken vacht. Steenpoot bekeek geschrokken de chaos die het gevecht had achtergelaten. Terwijl hij met zijn mentor op jacht was, had de SchaduwClan het kamp aangevallen. Vissenschub lag op zijn rug terwijl Beekgloed een diepe klauwwond verzorgde, en Sparrenpoot liep met Morgenster mee naar het leidershol. Wat hebben ze te bespreken? Na een tijdje kwamen ze weer naar buiten en wenkte de Clanleider Vlekoog. Hij kreeg opeens een heel angstig voorgevoel, zeker toen Morgenster op de Hogesteen sprong. ‘Laat alle katten van de RivierClan zich onderaan de Hogesteen verzamelen voor een Clanvergadering!’ Iedereen stroomde toe, bijna elke krijgskat droeg nog de tekenen van vijandelijke klauwen. ‘Maanpoot, kom naar voren. Jij hebt veel moed getoond, en Vlekoog en ik hebben besloten om jou krijger te maken.’ Steenpoot slaakte een verraste kreet, evenals Maanpoot. Morgenster ging onverstoorbaar verder. ‘Ik doe een beroep op mijn krijgervoorvaderen om op deze leerling neer te kijken. Hij heeft hard getraind om de werking van uw nobele krijgscode te begrijpen, en ik beveel hem nu, op zijn beurt, aan als krijger. Maanpoot, zweer jij de krijgscode in ere te houden en te beschermen?’ Maanpoot keek in de ogen van zijn leider, en ook zijn moeder. ‘Dat zweer ik!’ Er blonk trots in de blik die Morgenster haar jong toewierp. ‘Dan geef ik je nu uit naam van de SterrenClan je krijgersnaam: Maanpoot, vanaf nu zullen we jou kennen als Maanvonk. De SterrenClan eert je rechtvaardigheid en je trouw, en we heten je welkom als volwaardig krijger van de RivierClan!’ Steenpoot had het tafereel met wijd opengesperde ogen bekeken. De woede golfde door hem heen als een razende rivier. Waarom hij?! Waarom ik niet?! We zijn allebei geslaagd voor onze eindbeoordeling! ‘Maanvonk! Maanvonk! Maanvonk!’ joelde de Clan. De witte kater deed een wanhopige poging om door de menigte bij Steenpoot te komen, maar die rende weg. Weg van dit vervloekte kamp, weg van zijn vervloekte Clan en bovenal: weg van zijn broer, die altijd maar de aandacht kreeg. De aandacht die hij net zo erg verdiende. 700px Categorie:Morgenpoots fanfictions Categorie:Morgensters Jongen Categorie:Morgenpoots oneshots